minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Reaper
INFORMATION ABOUT OTHER CREEPYPASTAS ARE NOT CANON TO THE ORIGINAL PASTA Diamond Reaper is what appears to be a shadow monster resembling a hooded Grim Reaper. Not much is known of it's history at all. Currently, only one person has ever seen this entity. During an interview with the victim, we have learned several things about this entity. Diamond Reaper's most common method of haunting is staying behind a wall of diamond. Once they have done this, they gain the ability to sense the player's every move, and when they are coming close, too. This method is related to another method of haunting from another entity known by millions as the "Herobrine". It might not be true that is what the Herobrine does, but it is related to what Diamond Reaper has done before. Diamond Reaper has a weapon that resembles a Diamond Bladed Scythe, which is commonly described when talking about a Grim Reaper. It does twice the damage of a sword, and according to the victim, takes you to another dimension if you are killed attempting to escape. The victim doesn't remember much, but described how it the walls and ground was pitch black, and an eerie fog only allowed him to see 5 feet in front of him. But in another attack, he did not return to the dimension. Here is what was said in the interview. D = Detective, V = Victim. D: Hello. Would you like to talk about what happened on your world? V: Sure. What should I talk about first? D: What did this entity look like? V: I can't have a good description, but I can tell you it looked like the Grim Reaper in some way. Hood over the head, black coat, I'm pretty sure it had some sort of mask. It looked like it was made out of diamond in a way. D: Any design on the mask? V: No, just...diamond I guess. D: I see. Now, was it armed? V: Yes it was, it had a scythe looking item. The blade was made of diamond, the handle didn't look natural, either. D: Alright then. What was the first time you saw it? V: I was mining for Iron when I was shocked to see some diamond in the corner. I was going over to mine it when I noticed I was only a few steps away from my cave entrance. Around the time, it was too late. I saw the thing, and I ran away, when suddenly the entrance got blocked off by gravel falling down. So I was killed, and was taken somewhere, like another dimension. D: Describe the dimension, please. V: It was...pitch black, if not, a fog blocked it. D: How thick was the fog? V: Only could see 5 feet in front of me. It was only a few seconds until I finally respawned on my bed. D: I remember you saying you had another encounter? V: Yeah, and this one was quite odd. D: Explain it please. V: Ever since the first incident, I avoided oddly placed diamond. Well, actually I avoided all diamond. Anyway, on my way home from a village, I noticed that it was on a hill, towering over me. It then started to... D: It did what? V: ...it started to point at me. I don't know why, but it was sending shivers down my spine. It didn't come after me, it just stood and pointed. That's when I pulled out my bow quickly so it couldn't run and shot it. D: What happened when you hit it? V: I hit it in the shoulder, and diamond colored blood shot out, which is weird, because things in Minecraft don't bleed. It screeched a haunting scream, then ran off. D: Anything else? V: ...can we do this... another time? D: Sure thing. Just come back to the station when you want to continue. V: Thanks... The interview ended after that, and we hope something like this never happens again. SokoolCereal here. I hope you enjoyed the pasta. I was bored one day and decided to make another entity other than the Gore Man or the Smellers or any other entity I've made. If you'd like this entity to be part of a series I should make, let me know by contacting my message wall or commenting. Goodbye! Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World